Loki's major fail
by The One And Only Carnelian
Summary: Loki planned to turn Thor into a mortal for good.But instead he turned the guardians of the galaxy,Thor, and himself into teenage girls.


Chapter One

Funny thing happened today. So, Loki had a "master plan" to bring down Thor. Like always, it failed. Hence the name of this story. He was planning to turn Thor into a mortal permanently using the norn frost. Unfortunately, it turned both of them, Loki, Thor, Guardians of the Galaxy, and Nova(?) into teenage girls. Yeah, that happened... Anyways, of course All Father Odin made them go to school on Earth, to you know, "Blend in with mortals" and all that stuff. (Or Terra. Whatever.) So here's what happened...

Guardians POV

A beam of light aimed for the Guardians of the Galaxy's ship was shooting towards them. That can't be good.

"Um...hey, guys, what's that...?" Peter turned his Walkman off.

"It looks like a meteorite," Drax observed, scrutinizing the mystery object.

"Or a beam," Gamora said, squinting.

"Well, whatever the flark it is, it's coming straight for us, idjits!" Rocket shouted.

BOOM. Everything went dark.

A few moments later, the Guardians woke up.

"W-what just happened?" Peter mumbled. "And why do I have such a high voice?"

Rocket randomly burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE A GIRL, YA IDJIT!"

"Hey! I told you my Walkman's not a purse!" Peter said indignantly, oblivious to his transformation.

"Tis true you do look like a girl…a teenage girl," Drax knit his eyebrows.

"Well, how come you guys are normal?" Peter snapped back. "Wait...what in d'ast Terra just happened?"

"It must have been from that blast, princess. Here. I'll see if I can trace the coordinates." Rocket mubled something under his breath. "No way...it's from…Asgard," Rocket said, snorting. "Well, whaddaya know?"

"FIX ME!" Peter screamed. "Wait...like Thor and Loki Asgard?"

"Um, yeah. What other Asgard is there?"

"So what now?"

"I dunno. Look for a cure?"

"I am Groot," Groot said, coming out of the bunk area.

"Groot! Quill's a flarking girl. Whadda we do about it?"

"I am Groot." (We should go to Terra. Maybe this happens regularly with Terrans, and/or we can get help from a Terran,)

"Terra it is, then!" Rocket set the nav system for Terra.

Nova's POV

So, Nova...yeah, anyway, this was a request from Nova'sGirl, so here is the annoying bucket head.

Sam was going to be late for school, so he decided to use the short cut. AKA flying. But what he didn't know that that was going to turn out to be a terrible mistake.

Well, then, I guess he doesn't follow by "with great power comes great responsibility" junk.

Yeah, way to go there, Nova.

So, like I said, Nova was using the short cut.

"Haha! Man, this is awesome! Like I could ever be late for school when I'm Nova," Sam flew past skyscrapers. "Wait, what's that? It's headed right for me. Meh. Bet I can out fly it, though,"

"Think again, idiot," the all-powerful writer says (or writes).

"Seriously? Do I have to get hit by it?"

"Yes, because I say so,"

"Wow. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome. Hey, he broke the 4th wall or whatever," I said (or the all-powerful writer said).

"What is that thing, anyway?

Oh, yeah. Back to the story. So Sam was almost to school, but when he stopped, the beam hit him.

Excuse me, but no. Just no. Oh! Hi! Didn't see you there. I'm the beta reader, and this beta reader says you CANNOT turn Sammy into a girl.

But it would be hilarious!

BUT THEN I WOULD HAVE TO DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO YOU!

Fine.

THANK you.

"THANK YOU, BETA READER! YOU SAVED MY LIFE!" Sam yelled at the sky.

Aww, you're welcome!

Once Sam was at school, he immediately ran up to Ava.

"Ava! Kitty! Something WEIRD is happening! I-I heard voices in the sky, talking about me, and this one person wanted to turn me into a girl, and-"

"Slow down! And never, ever call me kitty. But what were you saying?"

Sam proceeded to explain more profusely to he. He could tell from Ava's expression that she didn't believe one word of what he was saying.

"God, what did you take this morning?"

Sam sighed. This would not end well.

Thor's and Loki's POV

"LOKI! What have you done this time, brother?"

"Well...it seems we are mortals. Teenage, female mortals." Loki replied, rubbing the back of his(her?) head sheepishly.

"I've never seen you mess up this bad before," Thor inspected his new body.

"I...suppose you're right..."

"Seriously. You have turned me into all sorts of things before, but this is a next level of failure..."

"Father! Thor is being mean to me," Loki whined.

"Thor, stop being mean to your sister! Wait...what? Weren't you a man a few minutes ago?" Odin squinted at the girls.

"She started it!" Thor and Loki said in unison, pointing at each other.

"I hate teenagers..." Odin muttered.

"Where is your mother? She will know how to deal with them," Odin asked them.

After much thinking and enduring the sister's bickering, Odin finally came to a conclusion. "Girls, I have decreed that you will go to Earth to blend in until Loki can find a cure for this madness. I will be signing you up for...school,"

"NOOOOOOO!"

High School – Peter's POV

"So...have you seen the new girls?" Peter sidled up to Sam. "The one with the red leather jacket seems totally your type,"

Sam screamed. Yeah, the albino rabbit scream. "NO! NO!" He ran away screaming, leaving Peter wondering.

Jeez...what's his problem?

"Sam? Hey! Come back!" Peter caught up to him. "What did I say?"

Sam looked Peter straight in the eye. "Webs, there's something I need to tell you..."

_hey just so you know i am turning Sam into a girl but ill have to discuss that with my beta reader. _


End file.
